Edward and Gordon
Edward and Gordon, retitled Edward Helps Out in American releases, is the second episode of the first season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode: A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989. Plot Edward is an old, blue engine, and was feeling sad, as he had not been out in a long time. The other engines that lived in Tidmouth Sheds with Edward told him the driver would not choose him, making Edward even more depressed, but the driver and fireman saw that he was upset, and they chose him over the other engines. Edward had a wonderful day pulling coaches. The coaches were very proud and impressed with Edward, as was his crew. He went back to the sheds that evening, and fell fast asleep. Next morning, Gordon was bragging to Edward. He told the old engine to watch him rush by with the express that afternoon. Edward ignored him and went to shunt trucks in the yard. Edward loved shunting; he would biff the trucks, and they would scream in horror. Edward worked very hard all day. That afternoon, he went for a rest on a siding. Presently, he heard Gordon's whistle. But instead of coaches, the express engine was pulling a line of dirty trucks. Gordon moaned as he slowly pulled a dirty goods train. He soon began to climb a hill, and stopped halfway up. Edward was soon called to be Gordon's banker. The big blue engine did not think that little old Edward could do it, but he pushed all the same. Up the hill went the train all the while Gordon kept on saying, "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it!" But to Gordon's surprise, they did make it to the top. Gordon thundered away, cheering for himself, leaving Edward far behind without even waiting to say thank you to him. Very sad and out of breath, Edward slowly ran into a siding at Maron station, where his driver and fireman give him a long drink and promises to reward him a new coat of blue paint with red stripes. Characters * Edward * Gordon * Thomas (not named; does not speak) * Henry (not named; does not speak) * James (not named; does not speak) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maron * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * There are three coaches in the goods shed behind Edward which appear to be unmodified versions of the Old Coaches, painted in LNER Teak livery. They can be seen more clearly in a rare picture. * On the Shining Time Station episode, "A Place Unlike Any Other," the line "Edward's driver came up." sounds the same as it does in the UK, but is redubbed on home video. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on the 1995 George Carlin version of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. * Some parts of this episode were recreated in CGI for the special the Adventure Begins. * When Gordon races through Maron, the footage is sped up. Goofs * When Edward leaves the turntable, his side jerks up a little. * During Edward's morning train of coaches, the brake coach is backwards, this being due to the coaches only being painted on one side. * In the scene that immediately follows Edward leaving the sheds, his eyes are wonky. * When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow!" steam is venting from an empty siding in the background. * In the siding where steam is venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. * When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks, the shadow from the camera can be seen. * Edward's cab roof is raised when he is shunting trucks. * Studio equipment is seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. * When Edward buffers up behind Gordon, the sound comes earlier than it should. Gordon's brake van has also changed, and the open truck was empty. * When Gordon says "I've done it!", the ground sinks slightly. Same with Edward. * In the US versions, it is said that Edward was happy because he had been so helpful but he looks very sad. * Edward is wearing James' sad face when he approaches the water tower. Due to this, his nose and eyebrows change shape. * When the narrator says: "Gordon was very cross!", there are bushes beside Gordon instead of the yard and the sheds. * In the restored version, as Gordon says "The shame of it!" he is not pulling the trucks. * In a close-up of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry is not next to Thomas. * In the first scene, James' eyes are wonky and a camera cloud be seen somewhere. * In the third night scene, the viewer can hardly see that Henry is in his new shape. * Edward's eyes are a bit wonky in the final scene of the episode. * At the start of the episode, the narrator mentions that Edward is the smallest engine and the rest of the engines are bigger than him. This is not true as Thomas is actually the smallest engine and Edward and James are exactly the same size. * In a picture of Gordon passing Edward, the edge of the set can be seen. * James appears briefly, but he was not introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * In both Ringo Starr narrations, he smacks his lips when he said the driver and fireman lit his fire. Quotes * Gordon: (to Edward) ''The driver won't choose you again. He wants strong engines like us! * '''Narrator: '''But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Edward. * '''Edward's Driver:' Would you like to come out today? * Edward: '''Oh yes, please. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Gordon: '''You watch me, little Edward, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye, little Edward. Look out for me this afternoon. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Trucks: Edward bumps them OOH! Whatever is happening?! _____________________________________________________________________________________ * refuses to go up the hill * Driver: You're not trying. * Gordon: I can't do it! The noisy trucks/freight cars hold an engine back so! * Narrator: Edward's driver came up. * Edward's Driver: We've come to push. * Gordon: No use at all! * Edward's Driver: You wait and see. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Gordon: I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it! * Edward: I will do it! I will do it! I will do it! * (they puff and push as hard as they could before Gordon realises he is at the top of the hill) * Gordon: 'I've done it! I've done it! I've done it! Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Edward and Gordon * My Thomas Story Library - Gordon (''discontinued) * Engine Adventures - Gordon In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:EdwardandGordonoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:EdwardandGordon1985titlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:EdwardandGordontitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:EdwardandGordonrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:EdwardHelpsOutoriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:EdwardHelpsOut1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOut1995UStitlecard.png|1995 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOut1996UStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutremasteredUStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:EdwardHelpsOutrestoredUStitlecard.png|The Greatest Stories title card File:EdwardandGordonItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card File:EdwardandGordonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:EdwardandGordonSpanishtitlecard.JPG|Spanish title card File:EdwardandGordonBrazilianPortuguesetitlecard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:EdwardandGordonJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:EdwardandGordonKoreantitlecard.PNG|Korean title card File:EdwardandGordonFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:EdwardandGordonSloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card File:EdwardandGordonGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:EdwardandGordonHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card File:EdwardandGordon1.png File:EdwardandGordon2.png File:EdwardandGordon3.png File:EdwardandGordon4.png File:EdwardandGordon5.png File:EdwardandGordon6.png|Restored shot of Edward's firebox File:EdwardandGordon5.5.png|Original shot of Edward's firebox File:EdwardandGordon7.png File:EdwardandGordon8.png File:EdwardandGordon9.png File:EdwardandGordon62.png File:EdwardandGordon10.png File:EdwardandGordon11.png File:EdwardandGordon12.png File:EdwardandGordon13.png File:EdwardandGordon64.png File:EdwardandGordon14.png File:EdwardandGordon15.png File:EdwardandGordon16.png File:EdwardandGordon17.png|Note: The tracks in the bottom right corner end and part of the set is seen File:EdwardandGordon18.png File:EdwardandGordon19.png File:EdwardandGordon20.png File:EdwardandGordon21.png|Note: The camera shadow is visible File:EdwardandGordon22.png File:EdwardandGordon23.png|Note: Edward's cab roof has been raised File:EdwardandGordon24.png File:EdwardandGordon25.png File:EdwardandGordon26.png File:EdwardandGordon27.png File:EdwardandGordon28.png File:EdwardandGordon29.png File:EdwardandGordon30.png File:EdwardandGordon31.png File:EdwardandGordon32.png File:EdwardandGordon33.png File:EdwardandGordon34.png File:EdwardandGordon35.png File:EdwardandGordon36.png File:EdwardandGordon38.png File:EdwardandGordon66.png File:EdwardandGordon39.png File:EdwardandGordon40.png File:EdwardandGordon41.png File:EdwardandGordon42.png File:EdwardandGordon43.png File:EdwardandGordon44.png File:EdwardandGordon45.png File:EdwardandGordon46.png File:EdwardandGordon47.png File:EdwardandGordon48.png|Edward with James' face File:EdwardandGordon49.png File:EdwardandGordon50.png File:EdwardandGordon51.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks1.png|Deleted Scene File:EdwardandGordon59.JPG File:EdwardandGordon53.jpg|Deleted Scene File:EdwardandGordon48.jpg File:EdwardandGordon61.png File:EdwardandGordon60.jpg File:EdwardandGordon54.png File:EdwardandGordon56.png File:EdwardandGordon57.jpg File:EdwardandGordon58.jpg File:EdwardandGordon52.jpg File:EdwardandGordon55.jpg EdwardandGordon52.png Merchandise Gallery File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordon.png|2004 Book File:GordonPrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg|2004 Prototype Book File:GordonStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|2004 Book and CD File:Gordon2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:GordonWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway Story Library book pack File:GordonStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordonChinese.png|Chinese Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordonKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookGordonFrenchCover.jpeg|French Book File:Gordon(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book Episode File:Edward and Gordon-British Narration|UK Narration File:Edward Helps Out - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Edward Helps Out-George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations